Love letters
by deadpmoon
Summary: "...She was obviously thinking too much, like she always did. The anxiety was killing her. Kid was not feeling different." (Fluffy one-shot)


**Hey guys, this is a fluffy one-shot I made for a facebook KidxMaka fan page that I moderate.:D It's based on a fanart I found on the internet (sorry, I don't know the name of the artist)**

**Oh! If you like the couple and want to join a fanclub please follow us on facebook /KidandMaka4ever**

_**I don't own Soul Eater.**_

**xxxx**

Maka was in her bedroom writing a letter. It was like the third time she was writing the exactly same phrase, everytime she tried to finish the sentence she was feeling something was not good enough. The girl was so distracted thinking that she didn't see Soul peeking over her shoulder.  
>"Is this... a love letter?" He said and almost imediatelly started to laugh frantically. She blushed and imediatelly tried to hide the papper.<br>"Get the hell out Soul!" She exalted, pushing him to the door.  
>"Who is the poor guy?" He teased her. He was asking so bad for a Maka-Chop!<br>"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" She closed the door. It never happened before, but she was too embarassed to chop him. The blonde sighed and then returned to write her letter, still having difficult's to finish it. After sometime it was already time to sleep.  
>"Well, I think this is the best I can do." She was feeling tired and not really satisfied with the results, but she was relieved she could write all what was in her mind. The young girl put carefully the papper inside a pink envelope and then stayed some seconds thiking about it, a little embarassed.<br>'What should I do? Is it good?' She was hesitant about it. She yawned, what made her decide to put the pink envelope in her school bag.  
>"Maybe I should go sleep for now. I will think about it more clearly tomorrow, i'm too tired for this" She went to bed. That night wasn't good for her. The girl had nightmares, probably because of the anxiety.<br>It was a good morning in Death city. Most people was feeling nice because of the refreshing breeze that was blowing, the sound of the happiest birds echoing and the delicious smell of fresh bread in the air. It was sure good for most people, but not for Kid.  
>"I can't deliver that to her" He was feeling nervous inside, triying not to freak out. He was having breakfast with Liz and Patty. The oldest sister was having fun with his expressions.<br>"Your pancakes are not symetrical, Kid?" Liz asked, rolling her eyes. "This half's shape was no well made" He lied. It was far easier if he didn't tell her the truth. That's when he noticed: This time was the first one that he was freaking out about something that wasn't related to simmetry. His toughts made him blush a lot, since it was a new feeling for him.  
>"Are you blushing at the pancakes, Kid?" Patty giggled, what made him blush more. He put a big piece of the food in his mouth and got up quickly without saying anything. "I didn't know he like pancakes that much" Patty said and giggled. Liz smiled. "Pancakes. I see." She observed.<br>Finally at school, the group was having Stein's classes, as ever. For the first time, Maka wasn't paying attention to his lessons. The girl was not even looking at the board, since she was too busy thinking about the letter she wrote.  
>'What if he don't see me this way?' She was obviously thinking too much, like she always did. The anxiety was killing her. Kid was not feeling different. "Yes, we are spending more time together, but maybe she just think about me as a friend" He nervously started to rub his temples, afraid of being right about it.<br>Liz was observing both of them for a while and she noticed that they were talking more with each other and they were spending sometime together, too. It didn't take too long for her to understand them. She smiled about their shyness "How cute!" She said in a low voice.  
>Later this day, both Kid and Maka accidentally meet each other on the school corridor. They were so distracted that they collided.<br>"I'm so sorry Maka! I wasn't paying attention. Are you hurt?" He was feeling guilty that he maybe hurt her, all because his stupid lack of attention.  
>"It's cool, Kid. I was spacing out too" She then apologized and that was when she noticed a small bruise in his head<br>"Oh Kid!You're the one who is hurt!" Without thinking, she pet carefully his head next to his bruise. He blushed. When she noticing what she did was doing she blushed like a tomato and put her hand away from his face.  
>"Uh... do you want me to take you to the infirmary?" She asked shyly, trying to pretend that didn't happen. "N-no, there's no need to." He gave her a little smile. The room was in a awkward silence.<br>"Uh... I need to go talk to my dad." He gave this excuse since see her right in front of him was not helping him feel less embarassed.  
>"I need to talk to Soul" She seemed relieved with his words. They waved goodbye and went to the opposite ways. A few hours later, after a lot of thinking, Maka made her decision.<br>"I'm going to give this thing to him" She said to helself. But how would she do that? Give it directly to Kid? Never. She elaborate a lot of plans, but it was the third one that seemed to be the best. She them took the book that it was in her bag and put the letter in the middle of it. Now she needed to "lend him this awesome book".  
>Kid gave up to give her the letter. At least that what he decided a few hours ago, but this changed when he saw Maka's locker. It was something obvious, cliché and stupid to put a love card on a school locker, but what he could possibly do? He was not good at words, he was actually not good at express himself in any way. He could never give her personally, so considering his situation, deliver it in the obvious way was the best choice for him. He looked at the yellow envelope one more time.<br>'Maybe it's too childish' he thought, while trying to cover his blush.

"You know what? Screw this" He gave up on thinking and put the letter on her locker. It was now a way with no return.  
>It was time for Maka to go home. She was looking for Kid but unfortunely she dindn't find him. Before go home, she needed to take one of her study books in her locker. And what a great coincidence! She smiled when she saw Kid in her way. He was looking at her locker? It was maybe her imagination.<p>

"Kid!" She put a hand on his shoulder, what made him jump scared.  
>"Oh, Maka!" He smiled nervously. "Since when you're here?"<br>"I've just arrived. Why?" Noticing that her reaction was normal, he sighed relived "It's nothing" He observed.  
>"Hey, I was looking for you! I have this book, it's awesome! I insist you take it to read" She said, trying not blush.<br>"Since it's your recommendation, I'll accept it" He smiled. When he noticed she was to open her locker he decided to get the hell out of there.  
>"Now excuse me, I need to go home" he nervously said, waved goodbye and it took like one second for him to disappear. Maka didn't even notice how hurry he was since she was nervous about the book she gave him.<p>

The blonde opened her locker.

'How stupid am I?' She thought, remembering about what a child she was giving him a stupid love letter. The girl sighed, and after a small pause, she finally took some books in the locker. That's when she found a yellow envelope. In the back was Kid's name in a handwrite font.  
>'K-Kid sent this? Should I read it? Maybe he...?' She was having good feeling about the letter, what made her almost hug the envelope.<p>

Kid, decided to forget for a while what he did and what was the possible future consequences, started to flick trhough the book Maka recommended. Suddenly, a pink papper fell on the floor. He took it to see what it was.  
>"It's from Maka... M-maybe she...?" He wanted to hide the slightly pink on his cheeks, but it was an unsuccessful try. It was rare for the young shinigami to show his own feelings, but that time... He couldn't help but smile.<p>

**xxx**

**Thank you guys! **

**Cya!**


End file.
